Imbesil
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] You'll be in my arms, adagio.. Sajak kosong.. Sebuah harapan tanpa kepastian, bohong.. Segelas diksi yang mengecewakan. Ada sebuah rintihan, kesakitan, sendirian. Disana-pada tempat ketika bibirku memilih sebuah senyuman. Untukku, untuk kita dan masa depan. Mungkin-dan sejuta pengharapan ini. Semoga saja, bukan sebuah sumpah purba. / GS - Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

412

 **Title**

Imbesil

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

KaiSoo, ChanSoo, KaiBaek, KrisV

 **Category prompt**

Domestic!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Warning**

Mature, Angst

 **Author's Note**

Jika yang memberikan ide ini membaca. Silahkan berkomentar dan menunjukkan diri karena ingin saya hubungi secara pribadi paska event KFF2K17 ini selesai. Terima kasih :)

 **Credit**

 _Adagio English Version [Lara Fabian]_

 _Breath Chinesse Version [Kim Jongdae with Zhang Li Yin]_

 **Summary**

 _You'll be in my arms, adagio_.. Sajak kosong.. Sebuah harapan tanpa kepastian, bohong.. Segelas diksi yang mengecewakan. Ada sebuah rintihan, kesakitan, sendirian. Disana-pada tempat ketika bibirku memilih sebuah senyuman. Untukku, untuk kita dan masa depan. Mungkin-dan sejuta pengharapan ini. Semoga saja, bukan sebuah sumpah purba.

 _Karena apa kau tahu? Aku masih disini, melihatmu melalui dirinya yang kau cintai._

 _Imbesil._

KBBI. Psi; _dalam keadaan mempunyai kecerdasan berpikir yang sangat rendah pada orang dewasa (IQ sekitar 40 – 60),_ dungu; _bodoh sekali._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bisakah? Tolong, jangan biarkan aku lari dari kesetiaan ini Kim Jongin.**_

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 _ **All of these nights without you.**_

 _ **All of my dreams surround you.**_

 _ **I see and I touch your face.**_

 _ **I fall into your embrace.**_

 _ **When the time is right I know.**_

 _ **You'll be in my arms, adagio..**_

.

.

.

Sajak kosong..

Sebuah harapan tanpa kepastian, bohong..

Segelas diksi yang mengecewakan,

Ada sebuah rintihan, kesakitan, sendirian. Disana – pada tempat ketika bibirku memilih sebuah senyuman,

Untukku, untuk kita dan masa depan. Mungkin – dan sejuta pengharapan ini.

Semoga saja, bukan sebuah sumpah purba.

 _ **Karena apa kau tahu? Aku masih disini, melihatmu melalui dirinya yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **IMBESIL.**_

-.000.-

.

.

.

Enam bait terakhir yang berhasil ia tulis. Kosong.

* _Pleonasme_? Bukan. Salahkan saja pada beberapa kinetis panas yang sudah merangkum sentuhan kasar itu dengan gila. Kasar namun dihentak begitu kuat dan cepat. Reaksinya begitu menyakitkan namun terkesan memercikkan gelora ketika jemari panjang menorehkan kanvas secara kejam dan brutal.

Prianya telah membuat sebuah kalibrasi tersendiri malam ini.

Ketika piano terabai, saat sajak-sajak lagu dibiarkan belum usai.

Tubuh yang terlalu penuh keindahan harus luruh dan hancur ketika malam ke tiga ratus enam puluh pernikahan mereka. Dikecupi dan digigiti tanpa mempedulikan belas kasih pada setiap silabel jeritan. Lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah klimaks yang menggelora, disanalah sebuah diksi itu terlontar; pelan namun tegas. "Kau puas sekarang?

Pria itu mendengus dan mencabut miliknya, turun dari ranjang dan menatap remeh pada sosok perempuan yang telah ia nikahi satu tahun silam demi sebuah janji masa lalu.

" **Bitch."**

Ya, dia benar – benar mengatakan itu. Berlalu pergi setelah memberikan sebuah tamparan keras pada sosok lembut yang masih merasakan sakit.

Sakit yang begitu menyiksa namun justru terefleksi sebagai sebuah stigma cinta.

Perasaan aneh terpercik layaknya _maehwa_ di musim semi; saling bertebaran, memudar dan terhembus angin sampai terbuang ketika ranum kelopak dan kecantikannya layu secara perlahan.

Pada sepasang suami – istri yang terikrar janji untuk saling mengasihi.

Namun justru menjadi sebuah kebencian tersendiri ketika tidak ada imbal balik cinta yang bisa diharapkan.

Ketika pria itu memilih untuk mendekap sendiri hatinya secara egois – tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya sementara waktu. Sampai sosok cacat itu mau kembali bangkit dalam hidupnya, mungkin.

Dia benar – benar bodoh yang melebihi kedunguan abnormal manusia hanya karena cinta.

Klise tapi dari sinilah sebuah kesetiaan diuji untuk pergi atau singgah.

Imbesil.

-oOo.-

.

.

.

Universitas Airlangga Surabaya. Dia adalah salah satu dosen favorit se-Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi percayalah jika salah satu dari mahasiswanya pernah membuat riset tentang ' _Korelasi Tenaga Didik Favorit Terhadap Peningkatan Motivasi dan Prestasi Akademis Mahasiswa'_ dan wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu telah dipilih sebagai objek penelitian.

Sebagai salah satu keturunan Wu dan memilih untuk hengkang dari jabatan ilmuan di _Novosibirs State University_ , ini merupakan sebuah keputusan besar yang pernah diambil olehnya.

Budaya, adat, norma dan nilai juga tradisi yang berbeda antara Rusia dan Indonesia cukup sulit membuatnya untuk beradaptasi sebagai penikmat kota pahlawan selama satu tahun terakhir. Ya, baru tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari dia disini dan Kakaknya – Kris Wu telah mendiktat untuk kembali ke Negara asal. Rusia – namun tak pernah digubrisnya.

Satu hal, janji pada Ibunya adalah prioritas.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi waktu yang ia miliki untuk bisa terselamatkan dari rintik hujan sore ini. Matahari sudah dikalahkan oleh awan _comulunimbus_ dan membuatnya terbenam jauh, merubah suasana Kota Surabaya menjadi suram dan bising oleh mesin – mesin kendaraan yang memacu kecepatan maksimal untuk terhindar dari hujan.

Satu lagi. Budaya Indonesia yang begitu membuatnya berkontradiksi dengan Moscow. Kemacetan total terjadi di jalan depan kampus sekitar lima belas kilometer.

"Luar biasa." Gumam wanita itu sambil melepaskan sepatu heels-nya. Ia bergegas menuju halte terdekat untuk melindungi diri dari terpaan bulir – bulir hujan yang diterbangkan angin dengan sedikit susah. Maklum, kemarin malam adalah sebuah hukuman panjang untuk gadis yang hidupnya terlalu biasa sepertinya.

Kyungsoo Wu.

Sedikit chinese jika mendengar marga keluarga dan bertendensi ke Korea bila dilihat dari sisi nama depan. Perpaduan yang mumpuni untuk menciptakan pesona memikat pada kecantikan parasnya; bibir tebal, mata bulat hitam dan pipi yang sering diklaim seksi oleh temannya –bukan artian tirus, justru karena agak berisi namun sesuai dengan porsi.

Cerdas, cantik, karismatik dan menarik, namun terlalu sederhana menghadapi hidup penuh intrik dengan penampilannya yang terpoles biasa tanpa _lipstick_. Entahlah, itu pilihannya untuk menjalani di kota metropolik.

"Tidak bisakah kau cepat sedikit?"

"Maafkan aku." Kata perempuan itu menyembunyikan gurat ketakutan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sepuluh menit –atau lebih sedikit. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti seberapa lama pria disampingnya mengumpat dengan beberapa bahasa yang sangat ia hapal pada seseorang di seberang teleponnya, merebut atensi dan membuat suasana mobil mereka kembali canggung ketika silabel terakhir menjadi epigraph, suaminya menutup panggilan. "Brengsek."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menelusuri garis tampan yang tengah menetralkan napas jengah. Ada bulir keringat dingin jatuh disana dan mata tajam itu kini terkomplemen kantung hitam. Kopi dan pekerjaan, atau -

"Turun sekarang!" Pria itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan Kyungsoo sudah terlalu biasa menanggapi semua ini.

Napas pendek Kyungsoo terhembus pelan. "Jongin."

"Kau mau turun atau aku yang menyeretmu turun?"

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu dan manik coklat madu adalah pihak yang selalu kalah – menyebutnya mengharuskan kalah terdengar lebih tepat.

Satu sekon pintu mobil tertutup dan gadis itu hanya mampu memandang bagian belakang mobil suaminya. Ia perhatikan lamat – lamat dan mulai bergerak ketika mobil itu menukik ke tikungan arah kiri.

Jalan itu –

Kyungsoo bergegas menghentikan taxi sekitar, menyuruh untuk menyusul namun dengan kecepatan pelan. Tidak perlu mengejar. Ia sudah paham akan kemana langkah pria tan itu pergi.

Pada sebuah tempat yang menjadi satu – satunya sumber kehancuran namun juga terbukti sebagai pemersatu keduanya dalam hubungan pernikahan.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengenakan maskernya setelah turun dari taxi, berjalan sedikit cepat menyelinap di tengah ramainya lalu lalang orang.

Sesak. Sore ini begitu padat dan sibuk sampai dia harus menghela napas beberapa kali ketika sudah sampai di koridor rumah sakit.

Lalu disinilah akhir dari senyuman senja saat itu. Ketika mata madunya menangkap sesosok perempuan _brunette_ mendapatkan sebuah senyuman tampan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lihat.

Cantik.

Kyungsoo mengakui kesempurnaan sosok wanita itu. Dia tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya, berbibir mungil semerah delima dan memiliki sorot sendu yang manja. Sesuatu terjadi ketika resepsi pernikahannya digelar – wanita itu kecelakaan karena berniat menghentikan satu kali janji suci dalam hidupnya untuk sebuah hati yang benar – benar tercipta untuk mereka.

Ulasan senyum kembali terpatri. Lagi, sebulir air mata menelusuri pipi.

Untuk apa sebuah status? Definisi yang bagaimana ketika berada dalam situasi sesulit ini. Saat kehadiran kita menjadi sangat tidak diharapkan – dan bagaimana diri ini menjadi sebuah penghalang untuk disingkirkan.

"Kau beruntung, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo bahkan terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi ini. Sudah berapa kali dia harus tersenyum dan menangis untuk berekspresi. Imbesil; dia idiot yang sempurna untuk sebuah perjuangan tak layak diupayakan. "Sangat beruntung."

Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di _café_ dua puluh empat jam seberang rumah sakit seperti biasa. Menunggu dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaan dosennya sambil memesan _black coffee_ untuk asupan kafein.

"Lagumu sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati seorang pria jangkung penebar kebahagiaan. Ia sungguh tertular.

"Jika kau tersenyum selebar itu aku yakin pasienmu akan lari ketakutan dr. Park."

"Setidaknya aku masih terlihat tampan."

Dan mereka tertawa. Pria itu –Park Chanyeol, tenaga ahli yang dikirim dari Korea untuk mengembangkan sebuah penelitian dan terobosan baru di dunia toksikologi. Cerdas, tampan dan _easy going._

"Ayo pulang. Biar kuantar." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan Kyungsoo untuk yang kesejuta kali telah menolaknya. "Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh suamiku nanti? Dia pasti akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol merotasi bola mata jengah dan mendorong kursinya seolah – olah kesal. "Katakan pada suamimu, jika dia memang seorang laki–laki maka dia tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini."

Kyungsoo meringis pelan menatap punggung tegap itu pergi. Chanyeol memang yang paling mengerti kegiatannya karena mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali di apotek saat Kyungsoo menebus obat. Dia dokter yang ramah dan sejak saat itu keduanya semakin akrab.

Satu hal; mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan menangkap keseriusan ketika Chanyeol mendengus atau merotasi jengah jika gadis itu mulai bicara tentang suaminya. Sesuatu yang sensitif dan membakar Chanyeol secara perlahan. Mungkin, Kyungsoo memang telah kehilangan kepekaan untuk pria lain.

Satu orang.

Dunianya benar – benar terpusat pada pria tan yang kini semakin sering dilihatnya di televisi. Detik ini, Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melirik pada toko furnitur di sebelah _café_ yang menayangkan iklan shampoo dan dibintangi suaminya.

Sempurna.

Kyungsoo seharusnya menjadi perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ketika yang ia nikahi adalah seorang Kim Jongin. Artis sekaligus penyanyi pria papan atas yang tengah digandrungi oleh para remaja sampai wanita dewasa.

Terlebih – siang tadi adalah penggelaran pertunjukan konser suaminya berakhir dan Kyungsoo belum menonton karena alasan pekerjaan. Siapa sangka menjadi seorang dosen bisa serumit ini.

Sudahlah – lupakan.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menutup laptop dan membereskan pekerjaannya pada pukul satu malam. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada pemilik _café_ yang begitu dikenalnya – membawa dirinya pergi secepat mungkin pada suatu tempat.

Ya, di ruangan itu lagi.

Kyungsoo masuk secara perlahan ketika telah memastikan pria tan tak akan bangun dan sosok pasien perempuan yang terlelap tidur.

Perempuan itu berangsur mendekat, melepaskan sepatu Jongin setelah konser tunggalnya tadi namun suaminya justru menendang perutnya sampai tersungkur. Entahlah, apa Jongin sengaja atau tidak yang jelas itu cukup menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Seseorang menyentak untuk berdiri, membawa pergi dirinya dari ruangan itu dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati sebuah wajah di kegelapan malam, menyudutkannya pada koridor sepi rumah sakit. "Sampai kapan?"

Kedua lengan kokoh itu menguasai dirinya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menembus dinding di belakang untuk melarikan diri. "Chanyeol-"

"Aku bertanya padamu sampai kapan?!" Pria itu memukul dinding di sebelah Kyungsoo, membuat mata bulatnya memejam dan sedikit prihatin ketika melihat ruas buku jari Chanyeol berdarah. Dia meringis lirih; " _ **Sampai rasa sakit ini membuatku mati."**_ Pandangan mereka bertemu lekat; " _ **Sampai Jongin membiarkanku lari dari kesetiaan ini."**_

"Bodoh."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahang. Melepaskan kuasa kedua tangannya dan berangsur pergi, menyembunyikan tangannya yang berdarah tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

-.000.-

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I close my eyes and I find a way.**_

 _ **No need for me to pray.**_

 _ **I've walked so far.**_

 _ **I've fought so hard.**_

 _ **Nothing more to explain.**_

 _ **I know all that remains.**_

 _ **Is a piano that plays.**_

Wanita itu menaruh spidol hitam dan menutup buku musiknya. Satu bait lagi berhasil ia selesaikan, jika imajinasinya begitu bagus seperti sekarang maka Kyungsoo yakin kalau proyek lagunya akan selesai sebelum natal tiba.

Ini hanya sebuah hobi dari pekerjaan utamanya menjadi dosen– kesenangan tersendiri yang ia miliki ketika sepi memasung dan penantian menunggu suaminya pulang mengabur.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika Jongin tidak akan kembali ke rumah karena kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin memburuk. Ia mungkin terlalu berharap lebih pada suaminya – sebuah tumpuan fidusia tak terpercaya, berakhir membuatnya terluka.

Kyungsoo bergegas membasuh diri untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Nanti adalah jadwal untuk memberikan mahasiswanya kuis sebelum ujian akhir semester dan sebagai dosen favorit, dia tidak ingin membuat beberapa orang yang belajar dengan keras untuk mata kuliahnya kecewa jika ia terlambat.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 _ **If you know where to find me.**_

 _ **If you know how to reach me.**_

 _ **Before this light fades away.**_

 _ **Before I run out of faith. Be the only man to say**_

 _ **That you'll give your life forever you'll stay.**_

 _ **Don't let this light fade away**_

 _ **Don't let me run out of faith…**_

.

.

Kebiasaan Kyungsoo setiap pagi masihlah sama. Dia mampir untuk mengurus atau sekedar memantau keadaan Baekhyun sebelum mengajar, membersihkan kamar dan menebus obat paginya secara sembunyi – sembunyi.

Percayalah, dimana lagi hati seputih ini akan ternodai oleh hitamnya cinta pada pihak lain.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo melakukannya secara diam – diam karena demi Tuhan, Jongin benar – benar akan menghajarnya sampai habis jika diketahui oleh si peringai tampan.

Hari ini merupakan periodisasi istimewa untuknya.

Sebuah tanggal dimana menjadi pemisah dengan sosok terkasih dalam hidup. Perempuan itu bergegas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rutinnya di rumah sakit dan menuju ke sebuah tempat – yang membuatnya merindu dan semangat mengambil cuti mengajar hari ini.

"Ibu, aku masih bertahan. Lebih tepatnya berusaha kuat untuk menahan." Ungkap Kyungsoo perlahan, mungkin terdengar seperti bisikan lembut sampai angin tak kuasa untuk menerbangkan. "Ini terlalu berat, Ibu."

Gadis itu terkejut singkat, sebuah jemari besar nan hangat merengkuh bahunya dari belakang. Dia disana – tepat dibelakang punggung kesepian Kyungsoo tengah mengulas senyum plastik. Kenapa kakaknya itu begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan? Kyungsoo ingin seperti Wu Yifan –sang tornado dan badai peluluh lantah perasaan; mengamuk untuk emosinya yang destruktif.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, gadis itu memang memiliki badai seperti Kris. Hanya saja, gulungan emosinya cenderung pasif dan tertahan – tidak menghancurkan sekitar, namun meluluh lantahkan dirinya sendiri, secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh jangkung itu, menggelamkan kepalanya dalam–dalam untuk menyembunyikan kekejaman dunia. Mencoba sembunyi beberapa waktu tentang takdir yang membuatnya tak tahan ingin menjerit keras – namun sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah suaminya dan ia tak mau jika pria tan itu berakhir mati atau babak belur di tangan Kris – tak akan pernah.

Hening.

Mereka berdua menatap nisan sosok perempuan yang begitu kuat. Hyuna Wu –terbaring disana. Wanita hebat yang sudah melahirkan anak –anak cerdas berkapabilitas dan sukses sesuai dengan spesialisasi yang mereka inginkan.

Kyungsoo memang sejak kecil menyukai akademisi. Prestasinya gemilang dan ia adalah rujukan literasi teman – temannya untuk kendala permasalahan edukasi. Berkontradiksi dengan Kris, kakaknya itu lebih suka memakai otak untuk menyusun taktik bisnis, berkutat pada angka – angka irasional di laporan keuangan dan memikirkan akan mendiversifikasikan kemana dana tersebut. Ya, Kris Wu adalah seorang broker andalan di bursa saham. Namanya berulang kali masuk dalam _The Fed_ sebagai _person recommended broker_.

Tidak terlalu banyak monosilabel. Karakter Kyungsoo dan Kris yang memang agak mirip; irit bicara membuat prosesi menjenguk Ibu mereka di hari kematiannya bertendensi hening. Sangat sepi sampai Kyungsoo mengajak Kakaknya pulang ketika matahari menggelincir ke arah senja kekuningan.

-.000.-

.

.

.

"Kris." Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang kakak beradik itu tengah menatapnya. Pemuda tan merutuk kesal dalam hati; pasalnya dia akan ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan, drama akan segera dimulai.

Jongin mengambil tubuh Kyungsoo yang stagnan, memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi yang membuat istrinya mematung. "Kau sudah makan?" Jongin berusaha mengulas senyum terbaiknya, menyisipkan helaian rambut panjang Kyungsoo di balik telinga.

Kris mendengus lelah; "Berhenti mengumbar kemesraan di depanku. Adikmu, Violette Kim itu masih belum mau menerimaku."

Jongin terkikih kecil. Dia hanya berpikir; bagaimana Kris bisa jatuh hati dengan satu – satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Adiknya itu sungguh keterlaluan; berwatak angkuh, arogan, kasar dan terlalu primordial. Kris dan adik perempuannya memiliki kecenderungan sifat yang hampir 99% signifikan dan Jongin tak dapat membayangkan rumah tangga apa yang akan dilalui keduanya jika memang berjodoh.

"Berusahalah. Violette itu hanya keras diluar saja." Jongin berbisik dan Kris berdecih singkat.

Pria blonde itu bergegas naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar tamu. Jongin bisa menebak rutinitas Kris jika berkunjung ke rumah mereka, hal pertama yang dilakukan kakak iparnya itu bukanlah makan, mengucapkan selamat malam dan sebagainya. Kris hanya akan mandi lalu tidur.

 _ **Catat itu.**_

Sementara sudut mata Kyungsoo masih terlalu lemah; deklinasi. Jongin kembali membawa gadis itu ke dalam dunia nyata dengan kalimat menyakitkannya. "Aku benci ketika harus memainkan drama seperti ini."

Bodoh. Jongin memang hanya bersandiwara. Semua karena Kris sedang di rumah, harusnya Kyungsoo mampu mengerti itu dan tidak terbawa suasana.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya, dia hanya seorang wanita yang dinikahi Jongin hampir satu tahun tanpa ada cinta di rumah tangga mereka, di rumah ini, meski keduanya bernaung pada atap yang sama.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar. Dia sudah tahu adegan selanjutnya sehingga gadis itu memilih untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, menjernihkan pemikiran dan membasuh tubuhnya sampai bersih agar waktu yang ia habiskan dalam kamar mandi semakin lama.

Namun apa boleh buat. Suaminya masih disana, duduk di sofa dan memainkan ponsel tanpa melirik ke arahnya.

 _Mimpi saja kau Kyungsoo Wu._

Bagaimana Jongin sudi melihatmu jika kau adalah wanita yang menyebabkan Jongin hancur membina impian bersama Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mencoba menghiraukan keberadaan Jongin di kamarnya. Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan tidak pernah tidur seranjang – selain ketika Jongin dengan bejat melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada malam itu. Jongin bahkan tak nampak menyesal karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo – menyakitkan.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan napasnya dan menganggap Jongin tidak ada. Ia masih mengeringkan rambut panjangnya seusai keramas sambil duduk di ranjang, menatap ke arah balkon yang menunjukkan hamburan bintang. Dingin, dia bergidik sendiri dan berinisiatif untuk menutup jendela kamar sebelum seseorang menindihnya.

Ya, Jongin di atasnya dan mereka terlibat dalam pandangan yang begitu lekat dan intim. Pria itu berkuasa, menekan tubuh begitu dekat dan membuat Kyungsoo menahan napas, sedikit meronta agar Jongin menyingkir karena membuatnya sesak napas. Pria itu mengeram rendah; "Diamlah."

Kyungsoo beringsut takut, nada Jongin bergetar dan dingin membuatnya secara psikomotorik lumpuh; diam saja ketika Jongin membawa tubuhnya begitu pelan dan lembut untuk masuk ke dalam dada bidang itu, memeluknya sangat hangat meski mata tajam obsidian tersebut masih melirik awas di celah pintu. "Kris sedang melihat kita."

Dan tanpa Jongin ketahui, Kyungsoo tengah mengulas senyum. Berangsur pasrah ketika pria itu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Kyungsoo dan membuat wajah cantik itu tenggelam dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Ya, terjatuh sangat dalam hingga Kyungsoo tidak ingin bangun lagi esok hari. Biarkan malam ini menjadi keintiman yang panjang bagi mereka, Kyungsoo justru berharap Kris terus berdiri di depan pintu itu dan mengawasi mereka agar kemesraan ini tidak segera berakhir.

 _Just hope._

"Bisakah kita hidup dalam dunia drama yang kau ciptakan Jongin?"

-.000.-

.

.

.

Tiga hari. Jongin sangat tersiksa karena Kris tak kunjung pergi dari rumah mereka. Sampai pagi tadi, pria blonde itu di telepon oleh bossnya dan mengharuskannya untuk mengambil penerbangan ke Kremlin saat subuh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengantarnya.

Demi Tuhan, jika fans Jongin melihat ini; maka mereka akan merasa tersaingi sekaligus bahagia – bagaimana Kyungsoo tampak begitu pas dalam lengan kekar Jongin, direngkuh dan dipeluk ketika rinai hujan tumpah di bandara Juanda pagi ini.

Mereka berdua terlihat sebagai pasangan yang bahagia. Seharusnya selain Jongin, Kyungsoo harus menjadi artis – dia begitu sempurna untuk bisa terlihat baik – baik saja, dari luar.

Malam.

Kyungsoo tengah memeriksa lembar jawaban ujian akhir mahasiswanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jongin berpakaian rapih ketika baru saja selesai dengan jadwal menyanyi. Suaminya itu hanya berganti pakaian, mengambil beberapa barang dan kembali pergi. Ke suatu tempat, yang tak ingin Kyungsoo ingat.

Perempuan itu berdiri, mengejar langkah panjang Jongin dengan berlari, memeluk Suaminya dari belakang. Jongin terdiam, sesuatu terjadi pada hatinya; aneh. Dia benci kondisi dan situasi yang mendistribusikan ambiguitas pada aliran darah. "Kris sudah tidak disini. Jangan mengambil kesempatan."

Bibirnya memang berkata demikian tapi Jongin tak mengerti dengan kinerja tubuhnya. Ia ingin mendorong Kyungsoo saat ini, tangan kekar itu sudah terangkat sebatas pinggang namun tertahan karena Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Please.."_ Jongin menyerongkan wajah, sedikit gusar dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini terasa hangat menerpa punggungnya. " _Stay with me."_

Terdiam. Jongin bingung harus merespon pada implusnya bagaimana. Sel – sel saraf dalam tubuh seketika mati, menjerit dan berkontradiksi saat mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar kesakitan.

Hening, mereka tertahan saling memunggungi dengan Kyungsoo yang mempertegas pelukannya agar Jongin membuat keputusan. Tentu, manusia sejatinya lahir di dunia ini untuk memilih.

Sesuatu menampar Jongin pelan; ia tiba – tiba ingat dengan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya yang kecelakaan karena berniat menghentikan pernikahannya dulu.

"Tidak." Tegas dan pelan jawaban Jongin membuat pelukan Kyungsoo mengendur. Pemuda tan itu merasakan punggungnya basah dan ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menebak jika Kyungsoo menangis disana. Hati kecilnya menuntut untuk berbalik dan memeluk Istrinya, namun ego dan aura laki – laki tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Egosentris. _Terkutuklah sifat Jongin._

"Tunggu Jongin. Dengarkan aku-" Kyungsoo kembali menahannya ketika Jongin melangkah. Gadis itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, menghapus air mata bodoh itu lalu mengulas senyuman. _Look_ , dia sunguh idiot di mata Jongin.

"Jujur aku sudah selesai membuat sebuah lagu dan aransemennya. Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan memainkan piano dan kau yang menyanyi. Ini akan terdengar bagus-"

"Dimana lagu itu?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyuman. Meski Jongin tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun namun gadis itu sudah cukup senang ketika suaminya merespon. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Ia tarik tangan Jongin menuju ke ruang tengah. Disana ada piano tua yang dibelikan Ibunya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kesepuluh ketika Kyungsoo masih hidup di Moscow.

Gadis itu menyerahkan buku musiknya, menunjukkan bait lagu yang sudah berhasil ia tulis selama menjadi istri Jongin. Ya, itu adalah lagu pertama yang berhasil diciptakan Kyungsoo semenjak pernikahan mereka.

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi piano, mulai menekan–nekan nada intro namun Jongin nampak masih membca kertas itu, mengerut beberapa kali dan enggan bersuara.

Lalu sebuah gelak tawa geli mengudara, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menarikan jemarinya di piano. Ia mendongak dan mendapati kertas lagu ciptaannya sudah menjadi sobekan – sobekan yang dihamburkan Jongin ke udara. "Kau puas?"

Masih berusaha tersenyum, Kyungsoo menumpukan sebilah tangannya agar mampu berdiri dan menghadapi badai Jongin dengan tatapan lembut; berusaha terlihat sabar. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Hidupku sudah sangat bahagia dulu namun kau dan perjanjian konyol diantara Ibu kita itu telah merusak segalanya." Pria itu menghujamnya tajam. "Kau pengganggu. Kau adalah penghalang untuk hubunganku dan Baekhyun."

"Kau membuat kekasih cantikku buta dan depresi karena kecelakaan itu. Baekhyun telah kehilangan mimpinya menjadi seorang ballerina karena kaki yang diamputasi terlebih kata Dokter dia didiagnosis tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi."

"Kau puas?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, air matanya meleleh. Dia memejam untuk menghindari sorot tajam itu. Ini menyakitkan untuknya ketika Jongin masih terus bicara.

"Setelah semua itu masih pantaskan aku memperlakukanmu dan memandangmu sebagai seorang perempuan?"

"Ya, kau memang perempuan yang telah menjadi benalu pada hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Kau perusak segalanya Kyungsoo Wu, kau mendengarnya hah?!"

"Maafkan aku Jongin." Kyungsoo menggengat bibirnya. Gadis itu mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan untuk menatap badai kebencian suaminya, tenggelam dalam mata obsidian menakutkan dan berusaha untuk menjemputnya dengan berani.

Jongin meludah dan menatap Kyungsoo begitu jijik, "Itu adalah kalimat terkonyol yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidup."

-.000.-

.

.

.

Hening. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu untuk bertatap muka selama lima belas menit tapi baik diantara keduanya masih saja mempertahankan ego – diam. Kim memang terkenal karena terlalu keras kepala.

"Malam itu aku menyakitinya." Gadis itu mendongak ketika pria tan dihadapannya bicara.

Ia benci melihat ini. Tubuh kekar yang dulu dipuja oleh seluruh jagat raya menjadi sangat tidak terurus. Ada kantung mata menghiasi obsidian tajamnya, karena mendekam pada sel tahanan selama satu bulan untuk proses persidangan benar–benar membuat pria itu kehilangan cahaya bintangnya. Orang–orang tidak akan menyangka jika dia adalah seorang penyanyi kondang beberapa periode lalu.

"Aku adalah pria paling brengsek yang ada di seluruh dunia." Asap rokok mengepul pelan dan perempuan itu masih saja menatap tajam – padahal dia adalah yang paling cerewet untuk masalah rokok.

"Setelah ini, bagaimana sebuah kehidupan bisa berjalan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan peran sebagai seorang laki – laki dengan baik."

Wanita itu berdecih, mengambil rokok dan mematikan nyala api dengan wedges tujuh sentimeter di kakinya. "Kau memang suami tidak bertanggung jawab. Kim Jongin adalah stigma suami terburuk dari yang terburuk. Tapi setidaknya, ada yang masih bisa kau selamatkan dari semua ini." Mata mereka bertemu; "Kau mencintainya."

Jongin terkikih pelan; tak percaya. "Apa?"

" _ **Pada awalnya kau memang membenci istrimu dengan sangat. Kalian hidup seatap dengan penuh intrik. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari jika selama ini secara perlahan kau mulai tergantung pada istrimu hingga sebersit cinta timbul."**_ Jongin melirik cengkraman tangan di jemari lentik itu, " _ **Bodohnya dirimu, kau menyadari semua itu ketika dia telah pergi. Poin tersebut adalah kesalahan terbesarmu Tuan Kim."**_

"Menurutmu apakah aku akan benar–benar mati setelah ini?"

"Kau pikir kehidupan macam apa yang akan kau jalani setelah ini? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan semua itu jika di hatimu tidak ada cinta untuk Kyungsoo?"

Sosok perempuan berambut hitam itu emosi, dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Kau melanggar rambu–rambu lalu lintas untuk segera menuju ke rumah sakit dan menyebabkan kekacauan. Dua mobil tertabrak container karena kesalahanmu dalam mengemudi. Kejadian itu menewaskan dua anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun dan sepasang suami istri yang akan pergi berlibur. Terlebih-"

" _ **Kau membunuh Kekasihmu sendiri, Baekhyun dengan pisau bedah operasi tepat saat ketika dia berhasil melihatmu kembali menggunakan mata yang didonorkan Kyungsoo padanya sebelum istrimu itu meninggal karena bunuh diri."**_

"Setelah semua itu apakah kau menilai dirimu layak untuk tetap hidup?"

Jongin mencoba menggenggam jemari Adiknya, menenangkan; "Violette, kau benar–benar menginginkan kakak kandungmu ini mati?"

"Ya, kau bajingan brengsek yang membuatku sebagai pengacara terbaik di Indonesia merasa tidak berguna! Kau merusak reputasiku sebagai _The Killer_ _Lawyer_. Kau memperburuk citraku dan-" Perempuan itu – Violette Kim, menetralkan napas yang memburu. Dia ingin meluapkannya dalam tangisan seperti perempuan lain namun dia adalah wanita yang benar – benar sulit menitikkan air mata.

Jongin memeluk tubuh ramping itu, meraih adiknya sangat dekat. "Katakan pada Kris jika aku akan membunuhnya ketika pria itu meninggalkanmu. Cukup aku yang bodoh karena membuat adiknya, Kyungsoo menderita menjadi istriku. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menggandeng tangan adikku ini ke altar pernikahan kalian bulan depan."

Pria tan itu menepuk bahu adiknya pelan. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Hentikan kebiasaan ritual kopimu itu. Kau adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang kumiliki jadi jagalah kesehatan dan-" tanpa sadar, air mata Jongin menetes meluruh dagu. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia."

Lalu dua orang polisi datang menjemput. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menatap ekspresi kebencian di wajah adiknya.

Sebuah rasa benci yang jauh lebih terlihat karena perempuan itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya dari hukuman.

"Aku baik – baik saja Violette." Jongin meremas bahu adiknya. "Meski bukan kakak yang baik, jangan lupakan aku dan Kyungsoo. Seringlah berkunjung ke pemakaman dan bersihkan rumput liar di nisan milik Kyungsoo."

Pria itu menyelipkan ponsel di tas Violette. "Jangan lupa, putar lagu ini saat kau menjenguk kami."

Lalu punggung kekar itu pergi. Nampak kokoh meski adiknya adalah satu–satunya orang yang paham betapa rapuhnya tubuh tersebut saat ini.

Dunia tengah menertawakan mereka sekarang.

-.000.-

.

.

.

Sosok jangkung itu merengkuh pinggang istrinya, mencoba memperkuat keadaan ketika seluruh dunia terlihat mengkhianati mereka. Menganggap sekelumit takdir seperti opera sabun yang akan menemukan titik terang ketika senja menyingsing dan menyibukkan penonton dengan tepukan bahagia – ini tradisi Heidelberg.

Kenyataannya, negara multikultural seperti Indonesia telah menggoreskan warna yang lain dalam cerita mereka.

"Lihatlah Kris, seenak jidatnya dia menyuruh kita hidup dengan bahagia. Apa kakakku itu tidak pernah berpikir jika biaya perawatan makam tiga orang sekaligus (Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun) itu sangat mahal. Terlebih-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti terlihat kuat dan meluapkannya dalam tangisan?" Seorang pria menyahut dari belakang, berjalan tenang dan berjongkok untuk menaruh sebuket bunga lili di nisan yang bertuliskan Kyungsoo Wu.

"Tutup mulutmu dr. Park!"

Pria itu. Park Chanyeol, mengulas senyum miris, menatap adik Jongin yang menjadi juniornya saat di kampus dulu. " _ **Mereka bertiga justru menghawatirkan dirimu yang sejak vonis hukuman mati Jongin dijatuhkan kau sama sekali tidak menitihkan air mata."**_

"Menangislah Violette dan ikhlaskan mereka pergi." Kris menginterupsi. Istrinya sedikit tertegun dengan pria itu lantaran setelah upacara pemakaman kemarin, suaminya belum mengatakan kalimat apapun. Mereka semua terpukul; berat ketika menghadapi kenyatahan pahit tiada akhir.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu jika Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum ke arah kita sekarang." Dokter Park seketika membuat Kris maupun Violette menatap lekat padanya.

Chanyeol mendesis pelan ketika mata indigonya itu benar–benar bisa menangkap siluet ruh ketiganya.

Bersama angin senja, senyum itu tersisipkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dibisikkan secara lirih; " _ **Apa kau bahagia Kyungsoo? Jongin ternyata tidak membiarkanmu lari dari kesetiaan dan menyusulmu pergi dengan cepat hanya karena takut kau melalui kehidupan disana sendirian."**_

Dan seolah mereka mampu berkomunikasi lewat hati kecil, wanita yang mengulas senyum bahagia ketika pria tan itu merengkuh dirinya dengan cinta, menghujani tatapan teduh sangat memuja–Chanyeol yakin jika Kyungsoo telah menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

" _ **Ya, Chanyeol. Katakan pada mereka aku telah bahagia."**_

.

.

.

 **END**

-.000.-


End file.
